


Theirs Alone

by kikabennet



Series: Raising Yevgeny Milkovich [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Car Accidents, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/pseuds/kikabennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eleventh installment of the "Raising Yevgeny Milkovich" series and the first part with more than one chapter. The Milkovich-Gallagher family experiences its first crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theirs Alone

“Good morning,” Ian murmured sleepily, snuggling against Mickey.

“Mm...hey,” Mickey replied, raising his arm so Ian could snuggle in.

It was a cold morning, perfect for snuggling, and the two begin to drift off to sleep once more. It wasn't five minutes after when they heard their bedroom door creak, and felt something dip onto the bed. The two men felt little cold feet in between their legs.  
“Izzy...” Mickey said sleepily. “What are you doin' in here?”

Izzy said nothing and wriggled deeper into the covers. Ian chuckled softly.

“Little wench,” Mickey said, closing his eyes again.

Soon, the door opened again and Gavrel was on the bed with them, whining that he was hungry before scooting in between Mickey and Izzy.

Yevgeny was next, flopping onto the bed with a quiet laugh, and he curled up next to Ian. Between Mickey and Ian was a two-year old, four-year old, and eight-year old. It was the best kind of morning.

“Fuckin' weirdos,” Mickey grumbled, rolling onto his stomach. “Got your own beds, own rooms...”

Izzy climbed onto Mickey's back, straddling him, and began bouncing up and down. Mickey didn't even stir. He was used to their children climbing all over them.

“Can we have French toast?” Yevgeny asked Ian quietly.

“Yeah,” Ian said, smiling affectionately. “We can have French toast.”

He stretched and sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Gavrel climbed onto his back, grinning, as Ian got off the bed and stretched some more, leaning down to touch one foot and then the other, the four-year old hanging on. Ian leaned back with a dramatic grunt, patting his bare stomach, making Gavrel wrap his legs around Ian's middle.

“Hang on my arm,” Ian said, and Gavrel did so.

Ian began lifting Gavrel like he was lifting weights, inhaling and exhaling sharply.

“Can you do me?” Yevgeny wanted to know, hanging onto his other arm.

“We'll see,” Ian said, and barely lifted Yevgeny off of the ground. He was light enough, but had long legs.

“Daddy?” Izzy asked Mickey, nosing his hair.

“What?” Mickey asked, sounding annoyed.

Izzy struggled to pull the covers up over him, and laid on her back-her back touching his back as she covered up, closing her eyes.

“Get the fuck up,” Mickey laughed, sitting up, making her laugh too as she tumbled onto the mattress beside him.

“French toast,” Yevgeny reminded Ian. “Please? I'm hungry right now.”

“I'm hungry too,” Gavrel said.

Mickey got out of bed, Izzy moving in and out from between his legs.

“Remind me why we had kids again?” Mickey joked dryly.

 

\----------

 

While Ian cooked French toast only in his pajama bottoms and Mickey sat at the table with the kids only in a t-shirt and boxers and the kids only in sleep shirts and underwear, it rained outside. Cold, heavy rain that made everyone lazy. The kids even took their time eating their breakfast, and Mickey was actually able to down an entire cup of coffee in near silence.

After breakfast, the kids got dressed and wandered around the house, bored. It was too wet to go outside and play on the swingset. Gavrel and Izzy eventually settled on playing with toys they hardly ever played with anymore, but being cooped up inside a quiet house was giving Yevgeny cabin fever.

He kept an eye on the rain outside and once it dulled to a drizzle, he put on his coat and hat and quietly opened the door that led from the hallway to the garage, closing it just as quietly.

Yevgeny opened the side garage door and dragged his bike outside. It was still wet, and colder than he'd thought, but he was so tired of being inside listening to the TV and his parents talk about boring things. Talk of bills and work made Yevgeny wonder if his parents ever had any fun together.

He mounted his bike and rode down the street, the frosty air nipping at his face in an unpleasant way. He was only allowed to ride up and down the street, so he did that over and over, circling back around at the ugly vomit colored house at the end of Pruett Drive. He wished more kids were outside so he could race them, but the weather was really disgusting.

Yevgeny never saw the truck. The truck may have not even seen him. All Yevgeny remembered was staring lazily at the ugly house and just as he'd started to circle back around for the billionth time, there was a loud noise and a flash of light.

 

\--------------

“Yevvie?” Mickey called, walking around the house with a pile of clean laundry. “Hot underwear, Man. Straight from the dryer. Wanna put it on and we'll watch a movie or somethin'?”

Yevgeny was not in his bedroom. Mickey checked the bathroom and Izzy's room and even his and Ian's room. He ran into Ian in the hallway, who was carrying Izzy on his back, Gavrel hanging onto his waist.

“You seen Yevvie?” Mickey asked.

“No.” Ian frowned. “I haven't seen him for a while actually. He asleep somewhere?”

“Not in his bed,” Mickey said, and then whistled. “Yevgeny!”

“Yevvie!” Gavrel called.

“Yevvie!” Izzy echoed.

The four of them checked all over the house, and just as Ian started to open the door to the garage, a loud rap sounded at the door. It was so loud and forceful that Mickey motioned for everyone to freeze as he went to open it. It was one of their neighbors, Mrs. Gerber, a nice old lady who always bought from Yevgeny's fundraisers, even when he was selling crap.

“Your little boy just got hit by a truck!” She gasped out.

“The fuck!” Mickey all but shoved past her, Ian hot on his heels.

Mrs. Gerber was old and wise enough to hold the little ones at bay, holding Gavrel by the hand and scooping Izzy up.

Mickey and Ian would never forget that moment when they saw the crowd, the police car, the fire engine and the ambulance.

“Back up!” An officer told them, already holding off a small crowd.

“Yevgeny!” Mickey pushed past him.

Yevgeny was on what looked like a stretcher with seatbelts, a female paramedic over him performing CPR. Ian knelt down, trembling and Mickey stood where he was, shaking just as hard.

“What happened?” Ian choked out, his voice cracking.

An older man, maybe in his early sixties, stood near by with red-rimmed eyes.

“I was letting my dog outside and I saw him lying in the street. His bicycle was way over in the next hard.”

“Hit and run,” an officer said. “Are you the father?”

“Yes,” Ian and Mickey answered together without thinking. The officer gave them a strange look.

“Hit and run,” Mickey whispered, finally kneeling down. For the first time in a long time, he began to cry, his hand shaking harder than ever as he willed himself to touch Yevgeny's hand.

“Alright!” Another paramedic ordered. “Load him up. We have serious bleeding going on.”

Mickey and Ian stood up too and the officer touched Ian's arm.

“Hit and run?!” Mickey said tearfully.

Ian was crying freely now, and the officer said, “I'll give you a ride to the hospital. We're not sure how long he was outside. The gentleman said he'd heard a noise just before he let his dog out so we're hoping it wasn't long.”

“I gotta go get Gavvie and Izzy,” Ian said shakily.

Mrs. Gerber brought the children over, and Gavrel burst into tears when he saw his parents so distressed.

“Where's Yevvie?” He cried.

“I'll watch the babies,” Mrs. Gerber said in a strong, matter of fact voice. “You two go on. I'll give that officer over there my contact information.”

\--------

 

Yevgeny had already been whisked away by the time Ian and Mickey got inside the ER. Every doctor that passed, they demanded to know what was going on, and every doctor and nurse just promised to return with information, but never did.

“Ian!”

Ian turned to see Lip hurrying towards him, and Ian fell apart as his brother embraced him. Lip murmured that he was there and things were going to be okay, and then he released Ian and looked warily at Mickey, unsure if he would even let him embrace him. Mickey wiped at his eyes, trying to blink back tears he knew were coming, and Lip gave him a small, one-armed hug.

Fiona and Jimmy arrived shortly after, Liam in tow. Debbie and Carl after that.

“What happened?” Fiona demanded, always the strong one in a crisis.

“We were looking for him,” Ian said. “We couldn't find him and then the neighbor showed up at the door. He went off on his bike. We didn't even know he was out of the house!”

Finally, a doctor emerged from the double doors where doctors and nurses had been entering and exiting.

“Mr. Milkovich?” She asked, looking around.

Mickey, Ian, and the slew of Gallaghers came over. The doctor introduced herself.

“I'm Dr. Katherine Williams,” she said. “I've been treating Yeev-jinny.”

“Yevgeny,” Carl corrected her automatically.

Dr. Williams nodded and said, “When he arrived, he had some internal hemorrhaging, and I was told that a paramedic had to perform CPR because he wasn't breathing. Luckily, he's breathing fine now and we've stopped the bleeding, but we're not sure how long he was without oxygen and that can lead to serious problems.”

“What kind of problems?” Lip asked.

“When the brain is deprived of oxygen, brain function can decrease and lead to-”

“Like brain dead?” Debbie asked, panic in her voice.

“We're going to take some brain scans really soon,” Dr. Williams said. “Right now, we're luckily to have him breathing on his own which means he's not brain-dead, but we want to make sure he stays breathing before anything else.”

“Can I see him?” Mickey asked.

“Parents only,” Dr. Williams said.

Ian and Mickey looked at each other. Lip took Ian by the wrist.

“Want me to call Svetlana?” He asked

Ian nodded numbly.

 

\-------

Svetlana was a storm when she arrived, screaming angrily in Russian until she was able to go into the machine-crowded intensive care room where Yevgeny was hooked up to a number of them, dried blood on his face and arms. Mickey and Ian thought she might murder them right then and there in the little, dark room, but she leaned against Mickey, sobbing. Mickey embraced her and Ian rubbed her back.

Lip called Ian some time later to inform him that Fiona had Gavvie and Izzy, and Ian couldn't update him on anything about Yevgeny because nothing had changed. Dr. Williams kept peeking in to inform them that since Yevgeny was still breathing, things were 'good'.

Mickey's brothers arrived some time later, and gave comfort to Mickey that only they could, the same way the Gallagher children did for Ian.

When everyone was gone except Svetlana who dosed in a fitful sleep near the bed in a stiff-looking chair, Ian and Mickey wandered out to get coffee from the coffee machine down the hall.

They held each other in the partially dark hallway, giving each other comfort that only they could. It was stronger than the Gallagher bond or Milkovich bond. It was theirs and theirs alone.

To Be Continued...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my lack of believable doctor talk. I've never really written a hospital scene nor do I know much about medicine. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy this series! Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
